Roommates
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: What happens when 3 demigods, an oracle, and an amnesic mortal become reluctant roommates? Hilarity ensues. Read and Review
1. Opportunity Knocks

**Title: Roommates**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: What happens when 3 demigods, an oracle, and an amnesic mortal become reluctant roommates? Hilarity ensues. Read and Review**

**opportunity Knocks**

_Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, and Mia all receive and "exciting" opportunity. _

"Remind me again why we have to stay here Red." An agitated Nico Di Angelo said staring distastefully at the brownstone townhouse. Rachel Elizabeth Dare frowned at him holding her box of art supplies. " Don't call me that and I'm not asking my dad for help Di Angelo. Besides you don't _have _to stay here." She told him and he frowned muttering something that resembled.

"Whatever Dare." and Rachel smiled grimly. "Besides it _does_ have some character?" She told him and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Character, it has enough character to be torn down." He said and Rachel rolled her eyes and walk into the building. The brownstone building wasn't the worse she'd seen and affording a four bedroom townhouse on an artist's salary wasn't exactly "easy" the movies always told that part wrong. Besides she'd have an art studio to paint and Nico would have a room to do... whatever it is he does when he's alone, not that she cared about what he did.

Nico rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs. "Red did you to choose a place with stairs instead of elevators." Rachel looked at him. "Nico it's a townhouse." She told him and walked inside shaking her head slightly.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it wise girl?" Percy Jackson asking sharing a small with his girlfriend of seven years who rolled her eyes in return a hint of a smile on her face. "I'm positive besides it'll be perfect for us." She told him sounding more excited than normal.

A year ago they'd both graduated from a college in New Rome they had both decided to move back to the east coast for a while. Sure there was still the occasional monster, but after Gaea's defeat not many of those baddies wanted to mess with them or any of the seven. Save the _extremely _stupid monsters, but there weren't many of them. Besides what's the worst that could happen they'd survive plenty of prophecies living together wasn't that big of a deal.

Percy kissed her softly with a soft I love you. Even after all this time when the feeling had become so familiar it _still_ gave Annabeth butterflies. Grabbing his hand she led him into their new home- their new life.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Her mother asked and Mia nodded her head eagerly. "Yes I'm positive." She told her and her mother sighed exasperated with her daughter.

"Why can't you stay with Jake or your Aunt Lily." She asked her and her daughter turned around just as exasperated as her mother.

"Mom what part of I have amnesia do you don't understand? I don't know them." She told her and she rolled her light brown eyes at her mothers over dramatic antics. Maybe asking her to drop her off was at her new place was a bad idea. Then again the doctor had said driving anywhere was out anyways then again it's New York driving was always out.

"Jake is your boyfriend," mother told reminded her, before Mia could protest she continued.

"Besides you should remember your Aunt Lily. You know Aunt Li-ly." She enunciated Aunt Lily and Mia sighed tired of fighting with her exasperating mother. "Again why can't you stay with me and your dad, we give you privacy and everything." Her mother said and Mia looked at her raising an eyebrow. "I've woken up three times in a row and you and dad were staring at me watching me in my sleep and you _never_ knock." She told her dryly and her mother laughed.

"Are you _still _angry about me walking in on you changing shirts? Sweetheart I just said I was surprised to see you hadn't filled out your cousins shirt as well as she did."

Again she continued before letting Mia speak. "Anyways all I said was that I knew a really good plastic surgeon Marge used to get her breast implants, you know Marge don't you honey?" Not even bothering to answer her mother Mia allowed her dark chocolate curls to cover her face.

_Meanwhile_

"Yes." Percy said to himself as he opened to fridge to find plenty of food in it. Had he not been so hungry he probably wouldn't have questioned it, but come on they had blueberry pie. Without a thought he grabbed the entire pie plate and went to one of the boxes that Annabeth had neatly labeled _kitchen_. Sitting down on the floor he began to help himself.

Annabeth was standing int he hallway envisioning how nice it would look when she was done decorating it. "It's Perfect." she said to herself as she stared at it, but her thoughts were interrupted by a shriek of "My pie!" and "What the Hades Percy Jackson!"

That sounded oddly male and sounded oddly like Nico Di Angelo and Rachel Elizabeth Dare? Making her way into the kitchen she was shocked to see Nico Di Angelo and Rachel Elizabeth Dare glaring at Percy. "You ate my pie!?" Rachel said and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Technically it's _my_ pie since I _was_ the one who made it." He told her and Rachel glared before noticing Annabeth.

"Annabeth what's going on and why are you and Percy in our house?" Annabeth stared at her. "This is our house." she told them and turned to Percy who was still eating his pie watching the exchange with interest before Rachel snatched the pie plate.

"Hey!" He said, but no one paid him any mind as they all stood standing staring at each other. "Annabeth this is our place Rachel and I signed a lease." Nico said and Annabeth shook her head. "So did Percy and I." She told them."Who are you and why are you in my house?"

Before Rachel and Nico responded another voice cried out as a girl with light brown skin and dark brown hair entered in holding her own set of boxes glaring uncertainly at them. "Who are you?" Rachel asked and the girl answered nervously as they seemed to know each other. "It's Mia, I'm the owner I have my lease and everything."

She told her and a blonde walked over to her and pulled out hers as the red-head walked over to them with what Mia assumed was her lease too.  
As the three women looked at the lease they were astonished to see that it was exactly the same besides the names of course. They had all taken a three year lease on this townhouse.

Finally after a minute Rachel spoke.

"So now what do we do?"

* * *

**Ok everyone this was the first chapter and I hope you liked it. I should have the next chapter up Friday though and I hope you all liked Mia. Anyways please review. :)**


	2. Boundaries Decisions

**Title: Roommates**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: What happens when 3 demigods, an oracle, and an amnesic mortal become reluctant roommates? Hilarity ensues. Read and Review**

**Boundaries/ Decisions**

_We need boundaries NOW!- Annabeth. _

_The roommates make their decision and after a week one thing is clear they need boundaries. Luckily Annabeth is already on it._

_**Previously- **_Finally after a minute Rachel spoke. "So now what do we do?"

* * *

For a moment no one said anything as they stared at each other.

"We could just live here together you know I mean technically the place belongs to _all _of us." Everyone turned and looked at Nico and Percy nodded in agreement.

"I mean it can't be really all that bad right ?" Rachel added and Mia nodded in agreement. Everyone then turned to look at Annabeth who was weighing the options of living with them.

Percy well that who she was planning to live with anyways.

Rachel, Annabeth had spent a summer once with Annabeth in Europe far away from Rome and Greece though, she didn't want to go back there. Ever.

Living with Rachel wasn't the _worst _thing if you don't mind being woke up by the Oracle who can't make her own noodles and with a weird obsession with full house. Or Rachel's late night painting, How did Nico deal with that?

Whatever living with Rachel isn't bad, Annabeth decided.

Nico. Annabeth remembered that Nico had stayed with Percy with a couple of weeks he hadn't seemed like a bad roommate then again Rachel complained about him a lot, then again it was usually about dumb things though. How Rachel and Nico managed to be roommates this long was a mystery to both herself and Percy. So Nico can stay.

Mia, she just met her 5 minutes ago, she didn't know her very well other than that she was a mortal so maybe living with a mortal wasn't super bad.

This wasn't what she wanted not in the least.

However seeing Percy's face his patented puppy dog face, she nodded.

"Fine." She relented and Rachel smiled as Percy strode over and hugged her.

"You won't regret this. I promise." He whispered in her ear and she smiled. "Let's hope so for your sake seaweed brain." She told him, they were interrupted by a slight cough.

Mia waved her hand slightly. "So I'm going to assume that you all know each other. So if were going to live together I might want to know your names." She told them.

"I'm Rachel Dare." The red-head with green eyes introduced with a smile to her. "This is Nico Di Angelo." She said pointing towards a tall boy with dark eyes as well as hair who nodded.

"I'm Annabeth and this is my boyfriend Percy." She said. Annabeth had intimidating grey eyes and curly blonde hair. "Nice to meet you Mia." Percy said with a friendly smile. Percy had sea green eyes and messy black hair.

"You too." She responded wondering what she had gotten herself into. Sure they seemed nice, but appearances could be deceiving. "Oh well," Mia thought to herself. "What's the worse that could happen."

**Problem 1- Everyone except me is crazy- Nico**

**F*ck you Di Angelo- Rachel**

* * *

**Day 1**

"Percy can I borrow your-OH GODS!" Nico swore as he walked in on Percy and Annabeth in a compromising position and he covered his eyes.

"Percy I thought you said you locked the door!" Annabeth said shrilly so unlike herself. "I thought I did!" Percy said back.

"What the he-OH?" Rachel said running along with Mia into the biggest bedroom that was given to Annabeth and Percy via rock paper scissors. Though Nico swore Percy cheated, but then again what did Nico need with a big room anyways.  
Mia was the first to exit the room, but not before giving a girlish squeal before bursting into laughter as she ran back to her own room.

Rachel and Nico shared a look then looked back at Annabeth and Percy.

"Well," Rachel said "We've caught you in worse situations." She told them and Nico agreed.

"Way worse remember-" Nico didn't finish his sentence when he was hit in the face with a pillow as the door was slammed in Rachel and his face as he heard a lock click.

"Rude." Nico and Rachel said in unison before walking to their respective rooms.

**Problem 2- No PRIVACY/ Roommates don't know how to knock. -Annabeth**

**Ditto- Percy**

**I think I might have to pull my eyes out- Nico**

* * *

**Day 3**

"Where's my food?" Mia yelled loudly waking up most of the household. Man that girl could scream...

"What the hell are you going on about?" Nico Di Angelo clearly agitated as he looked at her disdainfully as he reached into the fridge to grab some chips when he was hit with a dish rag.

"That's mine and it's you who ate my cookies isn't it?!" She accused loudly walking over to him with a spatula and attempting to reach his height by standing on her toes and failing utterly.

To Nico this was almost comical besides the fact that she looked like she might shove that spatula down _his_ throat.

"I didn't eat your stupid stale cookies and you call those cookies they look like pieces of shi-"

Thud.

Mia hit him with the spatula and continued hitting him for a good minute before Nico snatched the spatula and held it above her head. "Look I didn't eat your cookies!" He tried to explain almost wanting to laugh as Mia tried in vain to reach the spatula in his hand. "Nico!"

"Nico what the ha-hell are you doing?!" Rachel said coming into the kitchen giving him a disapproving glare folding her arms. Nico stepped away from Mia quickly his indignant expression didn't leave however. "In my defense she attacked me and for no reason I might add."

"No reason?", Mia scoffed "You ate my cookies you jack-" Mia began when Percy Jackson walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at Mia and Nico with a confused expression.

Mia eyes traveled down to his hand where a lumpy chocolate chip cookie was held and her eyes narrowed.

Uh Oh.

Rachel didn't say anything as she turned around and walked out of the room to find a camera and Annabeth. When all Hades broke loose she had to have it on video hello YouTube.

**Problem 3- Certain people *Cough* Percy can't keep his hands off of other people's food. -Mia**

**I said I was sorry ow... *is holding an ice pack to arm*- Percy**

* * *

**Day 6**

"Nico where's my stuff did you touch my stuff?!" An infuriated Rachel yelled as she stormed into Nico's one peaceful room. Nico stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Dare I wouldn't touch your "stuff" in a million years." He told her and she glared him.

"Quit the snark Di Angelo and just answer my question." Nico rolled his eyes at her. "If you must know I moved your _trash _that shouldn't even be called stuff." He told her matter of factly and she growled looking unattractive at him.

"You touched my stuff Nico, I needed that!" She yelled and Nico raised an eyebrow at her. "You needed empty chip bags, paint covered napkins, and empty paint bottles for what reasons? Seriously how do you find things in that rat cage? He asks her and she yells something in coherent thus waking up the entire household at 3 am in the morning.

Mean while Annabeth next to Percy as she listened Nico and Rachel have a screaming match as the wheels turned in her head. Something had to be done about this.

Soon. No NOW!

* * *

**Later that morning**

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore, between the pointless fighting and food thievery which had included Annabeth's favorite dill pickle flavored chips thanks to a certain oracle. This isn't how she had planned it at all and her plans never failed like this _ever_. She survived Tartarus for gods sake she should be able to live with these guys if they weren't crazy people.  
She had brought a white board into the living room as she called everyone down. Everyone looked at her curiously as they filed in and sat on the couch.

"We need rules." Annabeth said cutting to the _chase- _pun intended. Rachel and Mia nodded in agreement shooting both Nico and Percy glares to which the boys sank deeper into their seats slightly. "Well does anyone have any suggestions?" Rachel said and Percy nodded.

"I think we should get a swimming pool and put gold-fish in it." He said seriously and for a moment everyone stared at him. "Oh come on it's not a bad idea, you guys are just are really close minded." He told them folding his arms and Annabeth shook her head at him sometimes Percy really was a seaweed brain.

"No, Percy how about an aquarium?" she suggested and he mumbled in agreement. "How about a puppy?" Mia suggested and Nico looked at her. "_You_ like dogs?" He asked slightly shocked and Mia looked slightly uncertain.

"I don't know do I?" She said and Nico stared at her "You don't know?" He asked incredulously.

"What? I have amnesic how am I supposed to know." She told him and everyone looked at her.  
"You have amnesia?" Percy asked sympathetically think of his own encounter of amnesia and Mia nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?" Rachel asked and Mia shrugged. "According to my mom I was hit by a car and was out for a good two weeks, but that was a month ago." Annabeth looked slightly concerned.

"Why aren't you staying with your parents?" Percy asked and Mia raised an eyebrow. "You've never met my mom trust me you'd leave too." She told him and he laughed. "She can't be that bad." He told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem." Annabeth said getting back on topic and everyone turned back to her. "So I guess pets are allowed ok except spiders never spiders." She said shuddering slightly.

"People should clean up after themselves." Nico suggested sending Rachel a glare which she gladly returned. "Agreed and people shouldn't touch other people's stuff." Rachel replied.

"How about every week or so we play some type of video game have like a competition to maybe cut down tension." Percy suggested and Annabeth nodded smiling at her boyfriend. "That's a good idea." She told him and she began to write the rules they came up with.

* * *

**Official Rules of the Chase Dare Lewis Di Angelo and Jackson Household**

**1. Don't steal anyones food.**

**2. Rachel and Percy are banned from cooking in the kitchen. EVER.**

**3. Knock first if they don't answer just walk away.**

**4. Buy your own food for goodness sake.**

**5. Don't touch Percy's video games you will be shot.**

**6. Clean up after yourself.**

**7. Put the toilet seat down sincerely, the girls.**

**8. No more rules.**

After a brief argument about to put a rule about borrowing condoms that obviously didn't go through Rachel painted them on a canvas that was proudly displayed over the couch to Annabeth's decorative dismay.  
All was well however.

Well at least for now.

* * *

**Ok everyone this chapter is finally finished I hope I can update Tuesday. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think about them getting a pet? Don't forget to read and review it makes me smile :) Bye.**

**Next Chapter **

**Friends- The rest of the seven and many others come to visit their friends new place this means trouble. **


End file.
